Many vehicles today include vehicle navigation systems that provide information to the occupants of the vehicle as to a location of the vehicle. Often, the navigation systems also provide content lists with various points of interest or other content that may be of interest to the occupants. For example, such content lists often include lists of nearby restaurants, service stations, hotels, retail stores, or other points of interest.
However, it can be difficult for vehicle occupants to review such content lists while operating the vehicle. In some cases, scrolling through the content lists may be performed at too fast a rate for the user to view and understand the information displayed. In other cases, the content lists may contain too many items for the user to view and understand. Doing so could cause the driver's eyes to be diverted from the vehicle's path. For this reason, many vehicle navigation systems do not permit vehicle occupants to scroll through such content lists while the vehicle is travelling faster than a threshold speed, such as, for example, five miles per hour.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for displaying content lists in vehicles that would provide improved access to the content lists for occupants of the vehicles. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such displaying of content lists in vehicles. It is further desired to provide an improved system for such displaying of content lists in vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.